The Strip North Gate
}} "Metallic Monks" The Strip North Gate is a location in the Mojave Wasteland. It is one of only two ways to enter the Strip. The only other way to gain access is via the Las Vegas Boulevard station. However, the Courier will need to have at least a "Liked" reputation by the NCR to enter through the LVB station. Layout The entrance to the Strip is located in the southwest section of Freeside. The area in front of the gate is guarded by five PDQ-88b securitron gatekeepers, which only grant access to those who are able to pass the credit check of 2,000 caps or passport owners. Note this does not actually require payment of 2,000 caps, just having the 2,000 caps in the inventory. The Courier also has the option to gain access by passing an 80 Science check. Alternatively, it is possible to obtain a passport from Ralph, who will sell a fake passport after a Speech check along with a payment of 500 caps, or 375 with a Barter check. Upon first approaching the entrance, Old Ben warns the Courier to not recklessly run to the gate without first talking to the greeter stationed there. True to his warning, a squatter attempts to run past the securitrons but is killed. Notable loot * Vegas gate key - On the securitron gatekeeper. Notes * If the Courier hasn't visited the Strip North Gate but takes the monorail from Camp McCarran to the Strip, the securitron gatekeeper will never ask for a passport or payment. * Sometimes after fast traveling to the Strip North Gate, a Freeside thug will turn hostile and attack. * Killing the squatter before he gets in range of the securitrons will not cause anyone to become hostile. * If the player character somehow manages to evade or kill the securitron guards, the gate cannot be entered as it is locked. The key to enter is found on the securitron guards. ** If the securitrons are killed, the key is used, and the gate is revisited, the guards will respawn but are not hostile. The greeter will still ask for a passport as if nothing had happened. ** It is possible to kill the securitrons before Old Ben engages the Courier in conversation to give his warning. He will still say his warning regardless, and the squatter will run to the gate and stay there without being harmed. Appearances The Strip North Gate appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * A bug occurs wherein after having the gate unlocked through a passport or chip-check, it will become relocked later with a key only lock. To fix this, enter The Strip via the monorail from Camp McCarran and then leave the Strip via the main gate. The gate will now be unlocked from the outside. If you don't have enough reputation with the NCR to enter the monorail, you may kill a Securitron guarding the entrance with a sniper rifle as shown below. * An easy way to access the Strip at lower levels is to go up to the Securitron gatekeeper, but before he can initiate conversation, run away. Once on the other end of the street, attack him. Members of the Kings will assist in the ensuing skirmish. Take the key, then return to the Strip North gate. The other gatekeepers will not be hostile. Simply run through to the gate and enter it. From this point, the securitrons will no longer be hostile. * After the securitrons are upgraded in the quest The House Always Wins I, the gatekeepers might attack companions who were dismissed and on their way to the presidential suite. This will likely result in the companion's permanent death even with hardcore mode turned off. If this bug occurs, send companions to the suite from inside the Strip or dismiss them away from the north gate, allowing them to instantly travel to the Lucky 38. * When leaving from the Strip the gate may show a "requires a key" message but will open as normal. Gallery Prerelease Strip entrance.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Strip's entrance Fallout New Vegas Welcome To The Strip.jpg|Entrance to the Strip at dusk FNV TheStrip JoeSanabria CA.jpg|Concept-art by Joe Sanabria Category:New Vegas Strip Category:New Vegas Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Nordtor des Strips es:Puerta Norte del Strip ru:Северные ворота Стрипа uk:Північні ворота Стріпа